


You Just May Be The One

by librapinof



Series: Phan Smut (Book) [38]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Domestic Fluff, Domestic smut, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Dan Howell, Gay Phil Lester, M/M, Smut, Songfic, based off a monkees song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 06:38:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15309600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librapinof/pseuds/librapinof
Summary: Dan connected their lips quickly, the kiss being soft and sweet as he tried to express his love for the elder. Phil wrapped his arms around Dan's waist, holding onto him tight as if any separation between them could destroy the world.~aka the fic where dan and phil spend a sweet night together before the american leg of ii starts to rekindle their love and remind each other how important to each other they are.





	You Just May Be The One

[You Just May Be The One by The Monkees](https://youtu.be/nvdP8xFO0eE)

~*~*~

Sometimes it never seemed like it, but Dan and Phil were complete saps for each other. Phil was great with his words, always knowing the right thing to say to excite, ease, fluster, or flatter Dan while Dan was great with actions, setting up cute dates and adventures for them to go on that involved them being together.

 _All men must have someone, have someone_  
_Who'll never take advantage_  
_Of a love bright as the sun_  
_Someone to understand them_  
_And you just may be the one_

And tonight was a night where both of them were smitten, all over each other as they knew this was their last chance to be sappy in private before they were out in the world.

It had started with Dan ordering in take-out chinese for them to enjoy on the couch with a show they were barely paying attention to. There were soft touches, gentle eye contact, fleeting looks, and an aura of more lingering in the air between them. They knew what was coming later tonight, but right now it was about enjoying every single moment they had together.

It was nights like these they would dream about while out on tour, waiting for the chance to have another so they could just enjoy themselves. Yes, they loved their show and they adored their fans, but sometimes they just needed each other.

 _All men must have someone, have someone_  
_Who'd never take for granted_  
_All the pleasures and the fun_  
_Someone to stand beside them_  
_And you just may be the one_

They cleaned up dinner with ease, both drifting towards the bedroom with an unspoken understanding of what was to come. Dan smiled softly as he gazed at his lover, eyeing him up and down as Phil was two steps ahead of Dan.

Phil could feel Dan's gaze on him, his cheeks lighting up to a dusty pink shade under the gaze. Nearly ten years of being together and Dan could still make him weak in the knees. The soft admiration and just awe he could feel radiating off the younger reminded him of how much Dan really loved him and reminded Phil just how lucky he was to have someone as amazing as Dan in his life.

As Dan gazed at Phil, he was reminded of how lucky he was to have Phil in his life. Tomorrow morning they were leaving for America for the next leg of their world tour and it stunned him just how far he and Phil had made it in their lives.

Once they were both in their bedroom, they both stripped right down. It was almost as if they were just going to bed, though it was still quite early, but they both ached to be close.

Dan caught Phil's eye as he moved to drop his pants in the hamper, his actions stopped as he was hit with a wave of emotions for the elder. Once he remembered how to use his body, he let go of the unnecessary piece of clothing and closed the gap between him and Phil.

Dan connected their lips quickly, the kiss being soft and sweet as he tried to express his love for the elder. Phil wrapped his arms around Dan's waist, holding onto him tight as if any separation between them could destroy the world.

As one they fell backwards onto the bed, soft chuckles leaving their lips as they Dan landed on Phil, a soft "oof" escaping the elder as Dan pushed down onto him.

Their smiles never left their faces as they continued the kiss, neither boy in a rush as the room filled with the sounds of their lips smacking together.

With a practiced ease, Dan reached up to the bedside table for the bottle of lube that they'd left out since their last time. Phil reached up for it from Dan's hand, their kiss never breaking as they moved together as one.

Phil grabbed the bottle of lube from Dan, holding onto it as he rolled them over so he was hovering over top of the younger. He broke the kiss with a soft laugh, Dan pouting as Phil broke away from him.

Both boys gave off smiles as bright as the sun as Phil cracked open the bottle of lube. After pouring a generous amount in his hands, he tossed the bottle aside and moved his fingers to Dan's entrance.

Dan gave Phil a gentle nod, silently giving him permission to go ahead. Phil pushed two fingers in right away, Dan being used to him and also aware of how Dan liked the slight burn of the initial stretch.

Dan let out a plethora of soft gasps and moans as Phil pumped his fingers through him, curving his fingers just so to hit Dan's prostate with every push of his fingers. A few short minutes later, Dan nodded his permission for Phil to add a third finger.

Without hesitation Phil added his third and final finger into Dan, scissoring them apart as he moved to ensure Dan was properly stretched.

Phil stayed finger-fucking Dan for another minute longer before pulling his fingers out of the younger. Dan let out a soft whimper as he gazed up at Phil, lust and need burning behind his chocolate brown irises.

Phil used the excess lube to slick himself up, leaning down to kiss Dan as he lined his hips up with the youngers.

 _I saw when you walked by_  
_The lovelight in your eyes_  
_I knew I must try_  
_To win you more than as a friend_  
_I'm starting near the end_  
_And here I go again_

Phil lined himself up with Dan's entrance before very gently pushing into the younger boy, taking his time as he moved to ensure Dan's comfort and pleasure. Dan threw his arms around Phil's neck, holding his eyes open to gaze into the elder's eyes. He was met with nothing but love, admiration, and compassion from Phil as they looked deep into each other's eyes.

Nights like tonight reminded them of their first night together; a night when they took everything slow, soft, and gentle while they fell in love hard, fast, and all at once.

Phil was gentle with his movements, his hips pushing himself in and out of Dan at a practiced pace, pulling moans and gasps from the both of them. Their lips brushed as Phil's head hung, neither boy having the focus to try and keep a real kiss going on.

They were one, they moved as one, and loved as one, their bodies meant for each other as they made love. Sure, some nights they could explore any and every kink that struck their fancy, but tonight was about love, about reminding each other how close they were with actions more than they used words.

Their moans fell into sync as Phil's hips picked up speed, both boys growing closer and closer to their highs. Dan tightened his arms around Phil's neck, making an attempt at a kiss as his back arched up, positioning himself so that Phil hit deeper with every thrust.

Both their moans grew louder and louder as they grew closer and closer to their high, their lips unable to hold their kiss as their brains went blank to anything but pleasure.

Dan arched up as he came, shooting white hot ribbons between his and Phil's chests while Phil came deep inside of Dan, riding out his high deep inside his lover. Their bodies shook gently together at the intensity of their high. Phil pulled out once they were both done, letting himself collapse down onto the younger boy, not caring about the mess that was between them.

 _All men must have someone, have someone_  
_Who would never take advantage_  
_Of a love bright as the sun_  
_Someone to stand beside them_  
_And you just may be the one_  
_Someone to understand them_  
_And you just may be the one_

They had each other, and that's all the both of them ever needed. They could take care of their mess later, they had time to wash the sheets and make the bed before they left, but right now what mattered was them and their bond. All men had to have someone, and they had each other through thick and thin and through the length of their tour.

**Author's Note:**

> again, beta'ed by autumn who honestly is amazing and im so glad she's been able to help me out like she has. sorry if anyone follows my works regularly and knows they've been off from my usual schedule. not only have i been busy and distracted but i've also lost a lot of inspo for this book since having to start it back up on wattpad. it's struggling to catch back up, and i struggle to believe anyone actually wants me to keep this book going sometimes. i'll try my best to keep it going but i can't promise regular updates again until i find my inspo and drive again.


End file.
